


【授权翻译】Something Soft, Something Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, First Kiss, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 原作者的应梗文，原梗是Sam和猫咪。





	【授权翻译】Something Soft, Something Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Soft, Something Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192413) by [AlulaSpeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlulaSpeaks/pseuds/AlulaSpeaks). 



> 请给原作者留言点赞！比哈特！

Something Soft, Something Forever 

夜晚的空气里有浓郁的烟味。房子二楼的南侧火焰已窜起20尺高。北边房子的背侧因为淹过水，覆满青苔和霉菌，潮湿得无法着火。楼房的火势不甚对称，但要不了多久，火焰的热度就会把整栋楼烤干烧着。这个案子非常棘手，屋子的地板被太多无辜的鲜血浸泡，他们不得不把整栋楼都撒上盐烧掉，好确保所有的灵魂都能安息。Dean站在Sam身边，他们注视着房子燃烧。  
这样度过夜晚也没什么不好：和Sam肩并肩站在一起，看着金红色的火光缓慢地吞噬房屋，浓烟和灰烬化作蘑菇云缓缓上升，衬着缀满星辰的夜空。Dean刚要提议他们开几罐啤酒或者开车上路，这时Sam在他边上惊讶地跳了起来。  
“你看见了吗？”Sam说，指着车道杂草丛生的对面一侧。Dean瞧见灌木丛中一闪而过的动静，随后一道黑影贴着地面划过，直冲向火还没有蔓延到的房屋后侧。  
“哦不，”Sam说着便朝房子飞奔过去。  
“Sam！”Dean大喊，紧随其后，在Sam一个急刹车停下的时候差点一头撞上他。Sam撑着膝盖弯下身，朝那个影子刚刚钻出来的树丛中瞧去。  
“哦不,”Sam重复到，声音因为焦急而紧绷，接着他就冲向楼房的后门——那幢他们刚才浇上盐和汽油点燃的楼。  
Dean的大脑拒绝理解当下这个情况的重点，也就是Sam一头扎进了一栋着火的楼，在那瞬间，他的思维在“Sam，火，Sam冲进火海”之间磕磕绊绊，他的目光则落在灌木丛里一小团蠕动的黑色上。一只幼猫。这么说他们看见的那道影子多半是猫妈妈试图把她的幼崽从房子里救出来。这也就意味着，Sam刚才冲进着火的房子就是为了救一只该死的猫。  
Dean的身体蓦地高速运转起来。他抄起那只小黑猫塞进自己的外套口袋，便朝后门奔去。撞门的时候他用力过猛，将它从铰链上整个扯了下来，砸进烟雾缭绕的厨房里。  
这里的火势并不凶猛，只刚刚烧到对面的墙壁，正沿着敞开的门和走廊蔓延向客厅。  
“Sam，你他妈在哪儿！”Dean大喊着，压低身体躲避从走廊里涌来的呛人黑烟。  
“这里，”Sam喊道。  
Dean顺着他的声音摸到隔壁房间。Sam探身跪在他摊开的外套旁，边上是一道两尺宽的地板裂缝。Sam一侧的肩膀埋在那道裂隙里，盲目地摸索着。  
那只猫妈妈徘徊在Sam附近，焦虑地踱步。她嘴里咬着一只小小的灰色幼猫的后颈。似乎正迟疑不决是应该把她叼着的那只幼崽送去安全的地方，还是留下来保护这团乱哄哄的窝。  
“没事的，”Sam一面从地板底下捉出又一只灰色的小猫，一面对她低语，“我来照顾它们。你先去吧。没关系的，小宝贝（*0）。”  
Dean的心脏在他的胸腔里猛地绞紧，他走进房间里。当Dean靠近的时候，猫妈妈的脑袋猛地抬了起来，接着她蹿出了房间，决意要先救下她能救的这只幼崽。  
“准备走了，Sam。”Dean说着，开始把Sam的外套和里面喵喵叫着惊慌地试图往外跳的小猫捆扎成一团。  
“最后一只，”Sam回答。火顺着对面的墙探了过来，房间正飞快变得越来越热，越来越呛人。  
“好了！”Sam说罢，埋在肩头咳嗽起来。他捧出又一只小猫，塞进Dean抱着的外套里。Dean把这一大团东西一起塞到Sam怀里，托着他的手肘把他从地板上拽起来，推着他朝外走。  
为躲避火势他们不得不屈膝穿过走廊，门框开始燃烧，火苗舔过天花板灼出许多破口。Dean抬头，从其中一个烧穿的洞里瞥见房子的二楼已经完全被火吞没。  
“快走，Sam。跑！” Dean喊道，推着Sam穿过厨房朝后门跑去。  
猫妈妈在厨房，正试图跑回房子里。Sam将捆好的外套单手托住，闪电般地伸出手去，正托住她前腿后方把她一把抄起来。她挂在他的手臂上惊险地晃来晃去，但他设法将她抓牢，直到他们跑到外面，穿过车道，那只被猫妈妈叼出去的小猫正在一片砾石堆上等着，他们在这儿停了下来。  
Sam把整捆外套放下，但仍然抓着猫妈妈没放手，她在他手臂里扭来动去试图挣脱。“没事，”Sam说，“没事了。别急。”  
Sam将外套摊在地面上，把一旁不配合的第3只幼猫也放到衣服上，这才放开猫妈妈。她冲向她的孩子们，依次嗅了嗅它们。.   
Dean沉默不语地注视着这整个过程，感觉自己的担心逐渐变成挫败，直到他实在忍无可忍。  
“你来真的吗？Sam？搞什么？你刚刚冲进一个该死的着了火的房子里去救一只猫。你疯了吗？”  
Sam跪在砾石地上抬眼看他，手悬在那团小猫崽上方。他大睁的眼睛是明亮的深色，写满了认真。“那我应该怎么办？我又不能把它们丢下。”  
Dean揉了一把脸，从指缝里看了一眼Sam睁大的狗狗眼。按理说他应该对这个表情免疫了才对，可是他没有。从没有过。“天啊，Sam。”他叹了一口气。  
在他外套口袋里的那只猫咪选在这个时候开始蠕动，提醒Dean他有时候就跟Sam一样多愁善感。Dean不好意思地把那只扭来扭去的小猫从口袋里摸出来，它的小爪子在他把它递给Sam的时候戳进了他的掌心。“从灌木丛里来的。”他解释道。  
Sam咧嘴笑起来，跪起身从Dean手里接过这个小小的黑色毛球。他把它放在猫妈妈面前，她嗅嗅这个最后到达的小家伙，绕着外套又走了一圈，这才终于放下心来。她仍然警惕地盯着Sam，但她没有试图带上她的宝宝们逃走，要Dean说，这已经够好了。  
从他们身后传来一声巨响，房顶塌了下来，火星四溅。Sam甚至没有畏缩一下，他只是低头看着猫咪一家，宠溺的微笑被点燃成摇曳的暖橙色。Dean花去片刻感受这个场景，后背火焰带来阵阵灼热，一阵暖意则在他体内沉顿下来。  
***   
“我们不能留着它们。”Dean第十次这么说。他朝后视镜里看了一眼。Sam从后备箱里找出的纸盒无害地坐在后座上，从盒顶边上刚刚能看见猫妈妈的耳朵尖儿。  
“现在是周日凌晨2点，Dean。我们没办法把它们送去任何地方。更何况，”Sam说，拿出了他讲道理的腔调——Dean真他妈恨死他那样讲话了——“它们是我们的责任了。”  
“它们怎么就成了我们的问题？”  
“哦，我也不知道，也许是因为我们把它们的家烧了。”Sam能够如此迅速地扔掉负责任的成年人语气变成那个不讲理的小弟弟真可谓是一大奇观。他听上去就像是十六岁的Sam正吵闹着要求在同个镇过完这学年的最后一个月的权利。“我没说我们要一直留着它们。我的意思是，直到我们能把它们送去动物收容所为止。”  
“你是认真的。”Dean朝Sam瞥去，从他合紧的下颌上瞧出了决心。“对。”Sam说。  
“好吧，但是你来付钱养它们。”Dean咕哝道。  
“用我们的假信用卡？”Sam问，朝后靠在座椅上，既然现在他赢得了争论，紧绷感从他的肩膀上滑下去。“甚至都不花我们的钱。”这话倒是有道理，不过Sam不需要知道Dean赞同他的想法。  
***   
那晚当他们回到地堡时，Sam端起自制的猫窝径直走进了在他的要求下他们布置出来的家庭活动室。  
“如果妈妈或者Cas过来，我们可以有个地方放松，看个电影之类的，而不是挤在我们俩谁的卧室里。”   
Dean上演了一番不乐意，但他同意了这个提议，心里很高兴Sam开始把地堡变成他心中家的样子。他们选择离武器库最近的卧室作为娱乐室，Sam固执地要称呼它为家庭活动间。他们在二手家具市场淘到一张长得足以让Sam躺下的沙发和两个塞得过饱的软椅。Dean在镇上的一家二手店里找到了一只能兼作咖啡桌的脚凳。总而言之，这间屋子被布置得挺舒适。  
Sam把猫箱放在角落里，正在其中一个靠椅的背后，好给猫咪们一些空间。  
“它们会把家具抓花的。”Dean说。他根本不知道它们到底会不会。唯一和他相处过的猫是Cassie的，辛巴是只巨大的懒家伙，但Dean听说它们会干这档子事。  
“哦不，”Sam面无表情地哀叹，“我们美丽的家具会被毁了的。”他张开胳膊朝十分不搭调的棕蓝色椅子和绿色条纹沙发比划了一下。“听我说，不会有问题的。以防万一，我今晚留在这里陪他们。”说到最后一句话时Sam低下了头。Dean看到他脸颊上的一抹红晕，便知道了他本来也就打算这么干。  
“好吧，随你的便，小公主。”Dean说，但看到他的巨人兄弟讨好一箱子小猫，他还是忍不住笑了起来。Dean随Sam去了，自己回房上床睡觉。  
***   
第二天早晨醒来，Dean走到家庭娱乐室跟前推开门。Sam正坐在沙发上，一双长腿搁在脚凳上。他单手举着手机贴在耳边，另一只手在他的笔记本电脑上操作。那箱猫咪搁在他身边。所有灰色的小猫都睡着了，但那只黑色的正忙着咬猫妈妈的尾巴。   
“黑猫的收养率居然低那么多吗？”Sam问。他的手抛弃电脑移到身边的盒子里，在猫妈妈的耳朵后面轻柔地抓了抓。她的眼睛慢慢合上了。小黑猫的眼睛随着Sam手指的动作转来转去，Dean十分确定Sam马上就要被它挠了。  
“那成年猫呢？”Sam的嘴角垮了下去，皱起眉头。那只小猫扑向Sam的手指，没扑中，侧面着地摔在了它妈妈的鼻子跟前。她趁机开始给他洗脸，从眼睛向上舔到耳朵。Sam注视着全过程，脸上的表情无比温柔。“我明白了。但其他的小猫没问题吧？”Sam问电话那头，“行，这就好。”  
Dean打量起房间的其他部分。在Sam那侧的角落里昨晚他放箱子的地方，搁着一只水盘。从他的支棱着的头发和被挤到地板上的枕头和毯子Dean看出Sam昨晚是在沙发上过的夜。Sam身边摊着一本笔记本，Dean能瞧见上面的购物单里有一项是“猫砂盆”。Dean耸耸肩，退回走廊里，让Sam继续他的谈话，Dean猜对方是本地的宠物收容所。  
不难看出事情最后会如何收场。听上去猫妈妈和黑色的幼猫可能很难找到新家，而Sam已经完全进入了研究模式。要不了多久他就会来找Dean进行一场甚至能拿去做PPT的要命辩论，就为了能至少收留那两只猫。  
***   
20分钟之后，Sam敲响了Dean的门。他单手端着他的电脑，Dean十分确定那上头开着一个货真价实的PPT。Sam张开嘴准备开始他无疑充分准备过的演讲，但Dean抬起一只手先发制人。   
“只有猫妈妈和那只黑色的小猫，只到我们能够给它们找到个更好的去住为止。成交吗？”  
Sam猛地闭上嘴，困惑地冲Dean眨眨眼睛。“好。”他回答。他看了眼自己的电脑屏幕，Dean敢发誓他在Sam的脸上看到了一闪而过的失望。  
“你想讲讲不，”Dean朝屏幕点点头。  
“什么？呃，不。”Sam说着合上了电脑。“我们需要买点东西。”他转身走出门，从牛仔裤口袋里摸出他的购物清单。  
“你来吗？”Sam在门厅叫道，Dean已经抓起了他的夹克，跟在Sam后面离开了房间。  
***   
结果小猫们还需要在妈妈身边一周才能安全地断奶。Sam和收容所的Chrissy一起设计了一整套方案。在那期间，这些猫咪先霸占了他们搭的家庭起居室，随后窜进了图书馆。Dean常常发现Sam在沙发上过夜，或者早晨抱着一满怀猫从房间里出来。  
所有的猫都爱Sam，但猫妈妈尤其如此。当她不和她的宝宝们在一起时，她就跟着Sam到处跑，在他的腿间钻来钻去。她不喜欢被抱起来，但她喜欢呆在Sam附近。不管他在哪个房间里，她总是在距离他几尺远的地方蜷着。Sam还是叫她小宝贝，这让Dean产生了一种难以言说的感觉。Dean随时随地就会对女招待和目击者们抛出这个词，但他想不起Sam在任何场合这么说过。这暗示了Sam身上Dean从未见过的一面——某种温柔的占有欲。  
Dean和那些猫们处得不错，但他对那只小黑猫情有独钟。自从他把啤酒瓶盖从料理台上碰下去，而那个小毛球追在它后头跑之后，他基本上就爱上了它。他甚至开始朝Sam身上弹皮筋，就为了看那只小猫一头撞到他身上，挠着他的腿往上爬，去抓那些橡皮圈。  
在Sam提出要给它们起名字的时候，Dean正忙着偷偷地在桌子底下给他的同伙喂培根。   
Sam指指围在一只碗跟前抢食的三只小灰猫，尽管在它们旁边还有两只没被占着的碗。“我在想，我们可以叫这些小家伙们Athos，Porthos和Aramis（*1）。”  
Dean早该想到的。最近Sam读了不少大仲马。“让我猜猜，”Dean弯腰抱起那只黑色的小猫，“这家伙是d'Artagnan。”  
Sam的眉毛都挑到他的发际线了，Dean翻了个白眼。“我也读书的，”他说。“好吧，我能忍受这些名字，只要你让我来给猫妈妈取名。”  
Sam的嘴撇了下来，Dean的视线在他的嘴唇那儿粘了好一会儿。“你要叫她什么？”他谨慎地问。  
“这个嘛，”Dean开口，“她是只老猫，还老跟着你。她让我想起在马萨诸塞州的那个老太太，你带她去喝香槟还和她跳舞的那个。她叫什么名字来着？哦对了，Gertrude。”  
“Dean，不行。”Sam说，眼睛瞪得大到滑稽。哪怕Dean提出要叫那只猫黄眼恶魔，他可能都不会这么震惊。  
“哦可以的，Sammy boy。我们说好了。是吧Gerty，”Dean说，用眼神询问那只猫，   
“行吧。天啊，我恨你。”  
“就叫Gertrude了。”Dean说，咧嘴大笑。  
Sam埋头吃他的早餐，自顾自地咕哝了一句“毛手毛脚的”然后拉下脸做了个怪相。Dean笑得太用力，险些从椅子上摔下去。  
***   
当他们把Athos, Porthos 和Aramis送去收容所的时候，Chrissy再三保证他们会给它们找到一个好归宿，并且承诺会向Sam随时更新他们的动态。当她给Sam自己的私人号码时，她的微笑已经稳定在调情的边缘。Sam，当然啦，毫无察觉，于是Dean确保他们站着的时候肩膀碰在一起，把手放在Sam的后腰上领着他出了门。他们走回车上一路在下雨，但Dean不确定那是不是Sam脸上水迹的唯一来源。  
***   
一周之后他们带着一堆外卖回到地堡，发现Cas坐在武器库的桌上。他弓着背，手掌按在桌面上，沉默地盯着Gerty的眼睛。Dean有种感觉，在他们出门的一整个小时里他们一直在对视。  
在他们走下楼梯之前，Cas甚至没察觉他们回来了。  
“我明白你为什么会被她吸引了，Sam。你们有相似的灵魂。”Cas说，像圣餐礼上的牧师那般严肃地点头。  
“呃，”Sam说，转向Dean想寻找某种说法，但Dean只是耸耸肩膀，忍住了微笑的冲动。“谢谢？”  
“不用谢。”Cas直起身，将一只手放在Sam的肩膀上，然后转向Dean。“这只幼猫令我想起你。它热衷于对它的健康有所损害的行为。”  
“嘿！”Dean抗议道，但他们俩都无视了他。  
“它又爬书架了吗？”Sam问，朝厨房走去。Cas紧跟其后，详尽地描述起d'Artagnan在他们离开期间的古怪行径。   
“我才不热衷任何有害健康的事。”Dean对Gerty说，但她只是冲着他侧过脑袋，随后便跳下桌子去追Sam和Cas了。Dean耸耸肩，也跟了上去。  
***   
Dean拿了一罐啤酒，朝家庭活动室走去。Sam躺在沙发上，睡得很熟。他的电脑搁在肚子上，随着呼吸一上一下，屏幕黑着。Gerty和d'Artagnan在他的胸口睡着了，一黑一白的身体蜷缩着像是阴阳符号。d'Artagnan的脑袋窝在Sam的下巴底下。  
Dean在脚凳上坐下，把啤酒搁在地板上。他小心翼翼地把电脑从Sam身上拿走，合上屏幕塞进沙发底下。过去的几周Sam过得不错。他好几年都没有睡得这么好了，而且总是面带笑容。他仍然会叫Gerty小宝贝和亲爱的，而听到他这么说也仍然会让Dean的心脏美妙地拧上一下。虽然他绝不会大声承认，可他真他妈庆幸他们当初决定把它们留下。  
Dean探出手指挠了挠d'Artagnan的身侧，指关节无意间刷过Sam的下颌。Sam轻轻“嗯”了一声，眨巴眨巴睁开了眼睛。他垂眼看向Dean埋在d'Artagnan的绒毛里的手指，眼睛是由于睡意而温暖的深绿色。一个温柔的微笑弯起他粉色的嘴唇。  
“嗨，”Sam说，而Dean的心脏在胸腔里猛地蹦起来。  
“嘿。”Dean应到，声音出口有点含混。他倾身靠向Sam，嘴唇落在Gerty的脑袋上，然后是d'Artagnan的，接着——他没有让自己多想——他将手指插进Sam后颈上方的头发之间，吻了他。  
Sam轻声喘息着分开双唇，于是Dean吻得更深。Sam尝起来温暖甜蜜还有Sam的味道，Dean知道他永远也尝不腻。Sam拱起身体贴向Dean托住他的手，一面回吻一面抬手捧住Dean的脸。他的动作让两只猫没了睡处，它们顺着Sam的身体爬下去，以免被甩到地板上。在Sam吮吸着他的舌头的时候，Dean压根儿没闲心管它们。  
过了一会儿他们分开来，Sam张开嘴想要说话，但他的视线一滑下沙发，他就大笑起来。  
两只猫正目不转睛地盯着他们俩。Dean隐约觉得它们很不高兴被吵醒。  
“猫真他妈奇怪。”Dean说。  
“你爱它们。”Sam说，拇指沿着Dean下巴的线条摩挲。  
没错，Dean确实爱，但他可绝对说不出口，于是他翻翻眼睛，说，“随你便吧，”随后开始学习Sam嘴唇的味道。

+End+


End file.
